videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby: Colorful Curse/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Kirby: Colorful Curse Walkthrough Level 1: Green Grassland Stage 1-1: The Adventure Begins Before you enter the actual level, you'll begin a tutorial with Princess Rainbow. Basically, this tutorial teaches you how to control Kirby with the rainbow lines, dash attacks, and Copy Abilities. You'll get your first Copy Ability in here as well. It's the Sword ability, which allows Kirby to both deal more damage and attack with less recoil. The only enemies in here are Waddle Dees and Blade Knights. Waddle Dees are very easy since you just have to dash into them and they don't actually attack you. They just walk around, but if you bump into one, you will take damage. Blade Knights are a bit trickier since they occasionally attack with a quick sword swipe. However, their movement is much more limited than that of Waddle Dees. After the tutorial, you'll find yourself in the actual level. There are a bunch of stars scattered around the level. Be sure to grab them, since you'll want them to collect extra lives. It's a simple, head-to-the-right level for an early portion. You'll also find the first two figurines here. The Kirby figurine is just sitting there, and the Bandana Dee figurine appears after defeating all the Waddle Dees in the area. However, you'll soon come across a wide, open area. In this area, you'll encounter Bronto Burts for the first time. You'll only see the pink ones here, who are basically the Waddle Dees of the sky, flying in place of in a pattern with no intention of harming Kirby, despite the fact that they actually do. You'll also see some food around the area. There are three levels of food: normal food, Pep Brews, and Maxim Tomatos. Normal food restores one point of health, and comes in four varieties: milk, sandwiches, grapes, and rice balls. Pep Brews restore two points of health, while Maxim Tomatos restore you to full health. This is also where you find another two figurines. The Princess Rainbow figurine appears in a secret path into the wall in the upper-right area. Note that there's also a hidden path into the wall in the upper-left area which contains a 1-Up. The Waddle Dee figurine is inside a Challenge Door in the center. Challenge Doors give you fifteen seconds to figure out the goal and achieve it. Complete one, and you'll be awarded with either a figurine or music. In this case, the goal is to defeat some Waddle Dees. There's a small underground portion up next which contains the Green Greens music. When you reach the room with some beanstalk-like vegetation, roll up to find the music. When you're done, head for the goal, which is near the underground area's exit. However, there is one more secret. In the goal area, you'll see the sun. Roll Kirby into the sun, and you'll enter a special room. This room contains Star Blocks spelling out HAL, a Broom Hatter (who are basically just erratically moving Waddle Dees), and a 1-Up. Stage 1-2: Rock Rock Cavern You'll begin above ground, but you won't stay there for long, as you'll be entering a door to go underground where most of the level takes place.